Paint Job
by kelcher
Summary: Guessing painting is not an easy job. Ted and Danny seem they can't get along when it comes to Cherish. All characters belong to Makoto Raiku


Danny didn't feel like going to school seeing that it's going to be the same lesson that he learn yesterday. He walked pass some flowers as the sweet scent made him think of Cherish. Then it dawn on him he can see her today. He ran to her place. The sound of kid's laughter was heard.

He was glad to know that she's home. Danny saw Cherish with Ted helping the orphans. Danny and Ted never seen eye to eye when it comes to Cherish. He walked over to them. He gave them a smile as Ted cross his arms a little. Cherish smiles at him.

"Danny it's great to see you" she said.

"Ya same to you Cherish" he smiles back at her.

She lightly kissed him while smiling. Danny smiles back more and chuckles. Ted crossed his arms pouting and mumbling. Danny notice's Ted's reaction and gave off a playful smirk.

"Cherish I see you're working like always" Danny told her.

"And I see you skipping school again" she cross her arms a bit. She walked up and tap his nose "You're just a bad boy huh?" she asked with a light giggle.

Danny placed his school bag down as he came a little close to her face. As Cherish was close to his face.

"Maybe" he said with a chuckled.

They were about to kiss, but Ted came in between them looking at Danny.

"Then go to school spike head" he said.

"Hey don't call me spike head roll head" Danny shouted a little.

"Boys will you stop this is not a good example for the kids to learn" she said to them.

The kids were behind Cherish giggling and snickering. Ted glared at Danny and Danny glared at Ted. They both pouted.

"Ok" they said in unison.

"Good" looks at Danny " Hey Danny want to help us?" she asked.

"Sure I'm good with my hands" he chuckles.

Cherish gave him a bucket of paint and a brush. She walked back looking at the blueprints for the next upcoming project. Danny looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Danny kissed her cheek a little. Cherish lightly blushed. Ted clinched his fists.

"Hey Danny you think you can help Ted with the painting?" she asked.

"Sure" Danny told her looking at Ted "ready squirt?" he asked.

"Don't call me squirt Danny Boy" he said knowing he hated being called that.

"Don't call me Danny Boy you brat" he wasn't happy.

"Boys do I have to put you in time out?" Cherish asked crossing her arms.

"No" the said in unions again.

She gave them both the smile and resume back to looking at the blue prints. Danny and Ted started painting. Ted bump the brush into the blue paint, but bump into Danny's brush. They had small sparks from their eyes. The air was tense around them.

Ted flick a little paint at Danny. Danny growled a bit doing the same thing. The paint gotten into Ted's Hair. He growl and got some in Danny's hair. Next thing they knew they were throwing paint at each other.

Ted accidentally dropped the paint bucket and the blue paint feel on Cherish. Her hair, face and clothes we're covered in blue paint. They both jumped down looking at Cherish.

"It was Danny's fault" Ted pointed at him.

"Hey!" his voiced raised a little "I didn't have the blue paint" Danny try to defend himself from Ted's words.

"Look it's ok accidents happen. If you excuse me I'll be getting clean off and this will put us a day behind our regular scheduled" Cherish told them leaving into the house.

"Hey man what's your deal with me? I didn't do anything wrong short stack" Danny said.

"I don't like the fat that you're dating Cherish. She is important to me and to the children and with you in her life now. It means us feel like we're nothing" Ted said to him.

"Hey Ted listen" Danny placed his somewhat blue paint hand "Cherish loves you guys and just cause I'm in her life that doesn't mean she'll not forget about you" Danny tired to reassure him.

"Danny thanks" Ted gave him a faint smile.

The three children pulled Ted to make him play with them. Ted fellow them leaving Danny with the work. Cherish was beside Danny watching them.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked him.

Danny turns to see her clean and with out the paint on her. Danny let out a chuckled.

"Cherish how do you handle this? You know taking care of the children?" Danny asked.

"Simple Danny. They grew up with out parents. I lost my mother and father when I was young. Each child are like a little piece of me" placed her hand on her heart "I love them all and I'll protect them until the end of my life" she said.

Danny looked at her. He can see why Ted looks up to her. She is brave, unselfish, kind, beautiful and very protective. Danny held her hand as she held his hand back.

"Cherish I'm glad they have you " Danny smiles "And I'm glad to be part of your life" he said.

"Same Danny" Let's go of her hand "Now let's get this placed finished" handed him the paint bucket and brush.

Danny lightly laughs as she left him with the paint. Ted grab another set of paints.

"Danny if you hurt her I'll hurt you" he gave him a warning.

Danny just roll his eyes at his little warning

"Like I'll hurt my girlfriend" he crossed his arms.

"Do I need to put you two in time out?" Cherish asked them like she did before.

"No" they said

Cherish let out a laugh as Ted and Danny soon join's her. The children looked at them like they lost their mind.


End file.
